


Художник

by LazyRay



Series: Кадгар и Ко [9]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>- Что это? – но любопытство Кадгара не дало ему дождаться ответа, он уже подошел к столу и схватил пачку листов. – Это ты рисовал? Я и не знал, что ты так умеешь! </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Восхищение в любимом голосе заставило Маэрона надуться от гордости.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Художник

Открылась и захлопнулась входная дверь, послышался стук спешно сбрасываемой обуви и звук шагов. Его возлюбленный и эта ужасная женщина, наконец-то, вернулись домой.  
\- ... и занимаюсь какой-то ерундой, – раздраженно договорил Кадгар, переступая порог кухни и замирая на миг.  
\- Маэрон, – удивленно сказал он и заулыбался. – Ты уже вернулся.  
\- Принесла нелёгкая, – пробормотала эта женщина, но Маэрон предпочитал не слушать её.  
Зачем, когда его счастье уже шло к нему, улыбаясь и протягивая руки, от недавнего раздражения на круглом лице – ни следа. Как же Маэрон гордился этой способностью заставлять забывать своего возлюбленного обо всех проблемах и неурядицах, хотя бы на какое-то время. Хотя бы на ночь.  
Маэрон вскочил навстречу и привычно склонился к своему человеку для приветственного поцелуя, как обычно затянувшегося надолго.  
\- Ну, хватит, – сказала эта женщина, – я тут кушать собираюсь, не порть мне аппетит.  
Как будто что-то могло испортить аппетит этого чудовища!  
\- Ну, в самом деле, хватит!  
Она когда-нибудь замолчит?  
Кадгар попытался прервать поцелуй, но Маэрон не позволил ему, мигом преодолевая вялое сопротивление и целуя снова и снова. Впрочем, когда его руки стали опускаться по спине всё ниже и ниже, Кадгар стукнул его кулаком в бок, уже нешуточно требуя отпустить его. Пришлось подчиниться. Вид порозовевшего, задыхающегося, улыбающегося любимого лица утешил его и почти возместил за необходимость прекратить поцелуи.  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – с юмором сказал любимый, кратко поцеловал еще разок под аккомпанемент стонов и возмущений этой женщины, и легко высвободился из ослабевшей хватки. – Руки только помою и наверх, – уведомил Кадгар.  
Проведать своих птенчиков, конечно же.  
И тут его взгляд упал на стол. За которым Маэрон только что сидел. И рисовал, ожидая и размышляя, где и с кем бродит лучший дар Элуны.  
\- Что это? – но любопытство Кадгара не дало ему дождаться ответа, он уже подошел к столу и схватил пачку листов. – Это ты рисовал? Я и не знал, что ты так умеешь!  
Восхищение в любимом голосе заставило Маэрона надуться от гордости.  
\- Гляди, – его сокровище с довольным видом показывал этой женщине рисунки. – Детки! Правда, здорово?  
\- Выбрал удачный объект, – пробормотала эта отвратительная женщина, но даже такое чудовище не смогло устоять перед энтузиазмом его возлюбленного. – Здорово!  
\- А это я, и я тут хорош! – улыбнулся его любимый, переходя к следующему рисунку. – И опять я, и снова...  
Он осекся. Его рот остался приоткрытым, глаза почти с ужасом уставились на лист.  
\- Что? – спросила эта женщина, и Маэрон забеспокоился: ей ни к чему было видеть этот рисунок; если его любимый не лгал, она никогда не видела его обнажённым и уже никогда не увидит, если Маэрон очень постарается.  
Особенно с этого ракурса.  
Впрочем, ему нечего было волноваться. Его избранник издал странный звук и немедленно спрятал рисунок, запихнув его в низ стопки. И открывая таким образом следующий. Уши Кадгара внезапно побагровели.  
\- Маэрон, – слабым голосом проговорил он.  
Таким он обычно дает понять, глубоко за полночь, что очень ценит прошедшие часы, но теперь уже готов просто поспать.  
\- Ну-ка, дай и мне взглянуть! – заинтересовалась эта женщина, несомненно, тоже заметившая эту реакцию.  
\- Нет! – практически взвизгнул Кадгар, прижимая к себе рисунки. – Ни за что!  
Маэрон одобрил такое решение. Но эта женщина была не в восторге; сузив глаза, она начала наступать на Кадгара, отшатнувшегося от неё и её загребущих рук.  
\- Дай!  
Маэрон шагнул вперёд, встав как раз между ними.  
\- Кадгар сказал «нет», – твёрдо ответил он, слушая стихающие шаги убегающего с рисунками Кадгара.  
\- А то ты часто прислушиваешься к его «нет», – фыркнуло это ужасное создание, скрещивая руки на груди.  
У Маэрона волосы встали дыбом от такого обвинения. Эта тварь посмела намекнуть, что он...  
\- И никаких убийств в моём доме! – прокричал Кадгар из глубины дома. – Маэрон, а ты поди сюда!  
\- Иди, художничек, иди, – напутствовала его эта кошмарная ошибка природы.  
\- Немедленно! – поступило ещё одно сердитое указание.  
\- Кажется, кому-то сегодня не дадут, – нараспев произнесла эта отвратительная женщина. – Может, мне пойти вечерком к милому Кадгару, утешить его, приласкать?  
Маэрон рыкнул в бешенстве и кинулся на неё.

  
... они переломали всю мебель на кухне и оба оказались выставлены из дома разъяренным магом.  
Маэрон страдал, а эта женщина только смеялась над ним и его тоской, всю ночь составляя удивительно уютную и молчаливую компанию его одиночеству и сидя рядом с ним на крыше.


End file.
